A Returning Past
by Mori' Tsukiko
Summary: It's been a year since Kagome had left the Fuedal Era permanently and has secluded herself to not leave the house past her room. Will all that change when her mother suddenly decides she should go to the famous Ouran Academy? Read to find out. T for Inuyasha's language, among other things.
1. Chapter 1

HI PEOPLES! I'M Up with a new INU story

Inu: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU AGREEING THAT I'D LEAVE AFTER YOU'RE LAST STORY!  
Kagome: *sweat drop* That was before she came up with this story  
Me: *Hands over new script* Here Gome-chan  
Kagome: *Reads "Scene Two" and Turns Red*  
Me: Hehehehe

Anyway this is Prologue/Chapter 1 of this Inu High School Host Club fic. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

*Kagome's POV*

I've been very secluded for a year now. I missed my old friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakaku, Jinenji, Rin, Kaede-baa-chan, Sesshoumaru, Myouga, Totousai... Inuyasha. Pools were forming in my eyes. I missed them so much. Okaa-san walked into my room. "Hai?" I asked her, though my voice sounded hoarse.  
"Kagome, I think you need to change to a new setting. So I-"  
"No!" I interrupted, "I don't want to move away from here."  
"Of course not, I don't either," Okaa-san said. "But I decided it was time for you to go make new friends and get in a new atmosphere. So I put you in a new High school. Ouran Academy to be exact." That got me out of my mood.  
"Nani!? How could you afford that place?" I asked, hugging her.  
"We're not that poor, dear" Okaa-san chided, smiling.  
"Arigatou, Okaa-san," I said, hugging her again.  
"Now, which uniform do you like better?" She lifted up two very different uniforms.  
The one on the right, my guess is the girl one, is neon yellow, and a dress. I made a disgusted face. I might like skirts, but dresses are just not my thing unless they are blue or... red. The one on the left was more my taste. A simple light blue Ouran jacket, black tie, black pants, and black shoes. I grab the left one. Okaa-san smiles. "I expected that one, but I got both just in case.  
"I'm not going to look like a yellow buffalo," I stated firmly. "Besides, you know I can't run in heels," Okaa-san laughed.  
"You start tomorrow, so don't cry anymore okay?" She whispered, almost getting teary-eyed herself.  
I nodded and she left my room. I sighed happily, 'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing' I thought happily, 'I'm not gonna cry anymore'

* * *

I groan, walking through the pink halls of Ouran. Finally, I walk to the door of 1-A when I hear the homeroom teacher say boredly, "Now, class, we have a new student in this class. His name in Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi, if you will."  
I open the door, and a bunch of yellow buffaloes squeal. I keep an indifferent face. I remember what Nii-sama told me while Inuyasha asked him to train me , 'Never let emotion show in front of others unless you trust them and know for sure they're on you side. If you also let any emotion show during battle, your enemy will easily be able to follow your movements and defeat you,' I bowed respectively and said indifferently, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, you may call me Higurashi, and I hope I will have a good year with everyone," The girls squeal again, and the homeroom teacher announces, "Higurashi, you will sit-" I cut him off, already knowing fully well where I was going to sit. There were three empty seats. The homeroom teacher knew it would be awkward for me to sit in a group of girls or to sit next to one, so the spot he'd place in would be "Behind he-him, right?" I ask, pointing to the brown haired cross-dresser. I knew he was a she from her aura. "H-hai," Hikari-sensei nodded, surprised I was able to point exactly where I would sit. With that, I sat down.

The brown haired girl turns around. "Sup', I'm Haruhi, I hope we can get along as friends," She greeted. I smiled invisibly, nodding, "I hope we can, girl," I nod to her, letting go of the deep voice I faked. She looks deeply confused and the boys next to her stiffen. They're both twins, but the auras are different. The one on the right had a more calm, collected sort of aura, while the other had an aura like a caged animal.  
"What are you talking about? Haruhi's not a girl," The one on the right whispered. "By the way, I'm Hikaru and my twin is Kaoru," Kaoru explained. Did these twins take me for a fool. I can sense a liar anywhere. "No you're not, You're Kaoru, and the other is Hikaru, " I stated in the deep voice I was faking, annoyed.  
"How did you?..." Hikaru asked, shocked.  
"I'll tell you later, but for now, it was just a hunch," I whisper.

The bell rings and we head to the next class, which I apparently have with Kaoru. I looked in front of me and my breathing stops, I see a girl who looks exactly like Sango. I go to tap her on the shoulder when the teacher calls, "Taijiya! Go up and solve the problem on the board," He commanded. The Sango look-a-like goes up, solves the problem, turns around, and walks back. She makes eye- contact with me, seeming surprised, then shakes her head and goes back to her seat. I was in math, my worst subject, and I saw Sango, well, the look-a-like Sango, solve it no problem. This 'new atmosphere plan' Okaa-san has in store for me is going to go down hill fast if there are more look a likes of my old friends at this school.

The bell rings again, and I head to English, my second best subject. I walk in and bump into a guy, "Gomen," I say, deep voice facade off, and the man turns around, my eyes widen at the new look-a-like standing before me.  
"It's alright... Kagome- sam- Kagome-san?" His eyes widened but then he looked down, apologized, and hurried to his seat. I was introduced and put in a seat in the front of the room. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

The day flew by. Going over my schedule. I had Math, English, Science, Gym/Health, Lunch, History, and then Free period. I was walking around the halls by myself and bumped into Haruhi- chan. "Gomen, Haruhi-chan," I apologized, and she turned.  
"Oh, Konnichiwa Higurashi -sa-"  
"Kagome," I interrupted.  
"What? I thought you said you wanted everyone to call you-" Haruhi was interrupted by me again.  
"That was only because I didn't want the yellow buffaloes squealing 'Oh Kagome-kun~!'" I changed the pitch of my voice to one higher than my own to mock the squealing girls. We looked at eachother and laughed.  
"That does sound like them, by the way, how did you know I was a girl?" Haruhi asked.  
"I'm a preistess, and you know I'm surprised no one found out I was a girl. I didn't even use bindings!" I exclaimed, opening my jacket to show the white button-up shirt I was wearing, oh and to show Haruhi I was a girl.  
"Really? Haha, that remind me how I was found out by the Host club... I'M SO LATE!" Haruhi exclaimed, draggin me along.

When we opened the door, rose petals swirled around us.  
"Welcome," said the chorus of guys in the center of the room, all in cosplay. "Sorry I'm late guys, I had a run in with Kagome-kun." Haruhi explained  
All the guys looked me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably. "Haruhi... He's so KAWAII~!" The tall blonde squealed, and he leaped at me. "EEEK~!" I screamed, flipping him. The Hitachiin twins burst out laughing. "C-could you... D-do that... Again?" Hikaru asked in between laughs.  
"That was Tamaki you just flipped," The pale black-haired man inquired.  
"Just to let you know, Ero-sempai," I told the blonde Tamaki, also guessing he was older than me, "I am a girl, so don't go flying at me like that," I muttered. I could see the idiot's face go from pale to red in seconds. I huffed and turned on my heel, heading to sit down on the couch. "He's definitely the untrusting type," I hear a voice from behind me. I get up and subconciously go into a fighting stance. The girl in front of me is on some sort of pedestal, so no wonder I didn't sense must've come up through the floor, but how?!

"The untrusting type. Happy until a drastic happening in that person's life, forcing themselves to not trust anyone but themselves. A perfect addition to the Host Club!" She shouted. I was already behind her and they were still looking where I should've been, by the couch. "I wasn't planning on joining, miss, now if you'll excuse me," I said out loud, and the whole club looked our way and looked surprised as I flipped and landed in another position I learned from Nii-sama. Apparently, the small blonde knew what the formation was. "Woah! That's cool Gome-chan! I've never seen anybody do those stances before except from 500 years ago,"

I could feel the tears welling up. I got out of the stance and ran out of the door, crying. I stopped after I was in an unrecognisable hallway. "Inu..Yasha... Sango... Miroku... Shippou-chan," I sobbed. I just sat on the window sill, crying, for 15 minutes or so, when I hear.  
"Gomen, Gome-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, though we are normally just called Hunny and Mori. Do you want Usa-chan?" Hunny gave me big eyes and held up a pink bunny. I laugh, wiping the tears from my eyes, but the laugh sounds hollow and sadistic. I ruffle Hunny's hair.  
"You remind me of an old friend of mine," I tell him softly. "He was smaller than you are, though he's probably older than me now. He loved to play with his tricks and illusions. He would always call me his Okaa-san, and I guess we were kind of like that," I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them again. "Ne, Takashi-kun, Mitsukuni-kun, can we spar sometime? I mean, you both seem like you know some form of martial arts, so.."  
"Sure! We'd love to! Right, Takashi?"  
"Hn," He gave his reply, and I laughed they both gave me thoroughly confused looks, I explained how another friend of mine would have given the exact same reply.

When we arrived back into the room, the others were relieved that I was smiling. "Glad you're okay, Kagome-chan. After you left, the Host club started and we didn't know what to do or where you went. We had to wait until after it was over when Hunny- sempai and Mori-sempai went to find you." Haruhi explained.  
"Now, hold on," Kaoru began. "Before we seperate and go home," Hikaru continued. "Kagome-chan needs to tell us how she knew Haruhi was a girl and how she knew which of us was which." They said together, simultaneously. After hearing this, Kyouya gets curious.  
"Do explain how you did this, Kagome-san," He pushed up his glasses, and everyone sat down to talk.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Who were those Sango and Miroku lookalikes? What's going on? Find out next time!

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review(s)! I hope you will enjoy this next Chapter!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Great, how was I going to explain that I am miko from 500 years ago, have the ability to see auras and had spiritual powers which made youkai come and attack me? I look around at the seven people before me, waiting for an answer. (I noticed the blonde girl was gone, but payed no mind to it.) I shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable under the curious stares. I take a deep breath and start explaining, "I'm, ano, not your average school girl," I manage to sound calm saying this, but on the inside, I'm quaking with nervousness.

"That's a little too obvious, don't you think?" Glasses, I mean Kyouya, pointed out, opening his notebook. From there, he started reading from it, "Kagome Higurashi, Age 16. Lives at Sunset Shrine and the priestess of it. Worst subject is math, Best subject is History. Surprising, since you missed many days of school from having incredible illnesses. You still passed, though with a vacant seat. I've also found out that you've hardly done any outside activities, and by outside I mean school clubs and just normal teenage activities in general, and yet you know an old form of martial arts. I'm still trying to find more information on you, Higurashi-san. Care to tell anything else?" Kyouya said, tone hinting that I couldn't hide from him. I would've shivered by his gaze if it weren't for my anger toward him.

"Well, other than the facts I have few close friends and to not underestimate me, I think you're good with the information you have now," I smirked, sitting back into the couch. 'He got what he deserved,' I thought, clearly happy at his shocked face.

"Wait, that still doesn't explain how you could tell Haru-chan was a girl and which of the twins was Hika-chan," Mitsukuni-kun thought aloud. Though it might have not been his intention, the others thought about it for a moment and nodded their heads to Mitsukuni-kun's note. Damn, smart kid.

"Well, the fact Haruhi was a girl really was a hunch and when Hikaru introduced himself as Kaoru, I could tell he was lying. Being able to tell if a person is lying has always been a quirk of mine since last year," I said only half telling the truth. Mitsukuni-kun narrowed his eyes, as if he was suspicious.

* * *

*Mitsukuni POV*

I looked at her and could tell she was lying, but why? Does she not like us or trust us? The thought made me sad, but then again, we just met her. I smiled, "Ne, Gome-chan, wanna go get some ice cream now?" I asked, the other hosts looked shocked, and looked at Kagome for a minute. Her eyes widened, as if in recognition, but I've never met her before now, so why is that?  
"EEEEEEEE~! Kawaii~!" She hugged me tightly, I smiled, used to this sort of attention. "Of course I'll come!" The other hosts looked at her like she'd grown a third arm. She stood up up and asked, "Shall we go, Mitsu-kun?"  
"Hai, Gome-chan," I nodded eagerly. Kagome stopped, and turned around. Walking to Takashi, she grabbed his hand.  
"Ne, come on, Takashi-kun," She looked like a little kid as she dragged us out of the room. We waved our goodbyes and let the door shut behind us.

Gome-chan shut the door and continued running, and bumped into someone. "Gomen nasa-"I saw her eyes widen at the guy. He had his head turned so I couldn't see his face, but he, oddly enough, had long white hair.  
"What was that?" The guy's gruff voice came out.  
"G-g-gomen nasai, I thought you were someone else but you don't have them," We both heard her this time. What was 'them'? The guy nodded, turned back our way, and I could see his gold eyes. I wasn't talking about a golden brown, I mean a literal gold, as if that type of metal was actually a part of his eyes. It kind of scared me, but not enough to make me run away. He looked in my direction,  
"Gaki," He muttered loudly, then walked off. Kagome seemed to be looking after him with a wishful look in her eyes, but it was also sad. She looked to me and smiled.  
"Ikimashou, ne Mitsu-kun?" I nodded and grabbed her hand, and we walked out to get ice cream.

After we arrived, Kagome and I rushed up to the lady to order what we wanted. "Chocolate and vanilla sundae with choco-fudge and lots and lots of rainbow sprinkles please pretty lady," I ordered making my eyes sparkle and acted like a child. The woman looked at me blankly. She had red eyes, pale skin, and shoulder length brown hair in a pony tail.(Kudos to anyone who knows who she is)  
"Sure, kozou," She nods, seemingly unaffected. She has a strange presence about her, better be careful around her.  
"And for...!" The woman seemed highly surprised to see Gome-chan. Gome-chan looked up, and she apparently didn't recognize her.  
"I'll have... A vanilla and chocolate soft swirl with caramel dip," Kagome asked.  
"H-hai, miss, I will be on that right away," Shem muttered, and walked away to prepare our ice cream.  
"Ne, Gome-chan, is that lady familiar to you?" I ask her, curious.  
"Hmm?" She seemed to be thinking about something else, "Oh, ano, maybe, she did look like a close friend of mine, but... it isn't possible," She answered, as if she didn't believe it. I heard Takashi from behind me.  
"Why is that?" He queried, and Kagome looked down, as if it was a touchy subject.  
"I-" She began when she was cut off with ice cream place in front of her.  
"Here you go miss, kozou," the lady nodded and went back to the counter.  
"Anyway, I," Kagome finally looked up again, but her eyes were completely different. Still the same blue, but it seemed as if they had dulled, and how they would look as if she had seen many people die before. "I... My friend, though we were not very close, had a problem with another we were en-" Kagome stopped, and corrected herself, "not on very good terms with, and we tried to help her, only for her to die by his hands," She choked, holding back tears, Our eyes widened.  
"A murder? Why wasn't it on the news then?" I asked, confused. There had been no story on the news about a murder recently.  
"To normal doctors, it had looked like a normal heart attack," She wasn't telling the full truth, as if the details were too hurtful or too strange. Why is she doing this?  
"How?" I asked, going along with her story for now.  
"It-" suddenly she had flung the ice cream on her spoon behind her, hitting Tamaki in the face.  
"Why did you stalk us here?" She asked, glaring at him.  
"I just wanted to know what my new daughter was like~." He pouted, tears in his eyes.  
"HENTAI~~!" Kagome screamed, slapping him across the face.  
"MAMA~! OUR NEW DAUGHTER IS BEING MEAN~!" Tamaki whined.  
"Good to know, Tamaki. But you should know I don't care," Kyouya pointed out pushing up his glasses.  
"You should also know," Kagome looked at Tamaki, innocence gone from her eyes, "that there are... people out there who would gladly kill you," The whole group looked at her in alarm. "My reason for being here, in this place, is to prevent that from happening," She looked meaningfully and Takashi and I, her eyes softening a bit, "I'm not saying you're weak, but you're not strong enough to fight the... people I protect you guys from," Kagome looked at everyone again.  
"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked, Kagome looked outside, determined.  
"I'll be right back," Kagome ordered us to stay put and ran outside, where two guys, both holding a bottle of beer, stood in front of her.

I wanted to run after her and help her, but Takashi held me back. "We can't," He said.  
"Why the hell not?" Hikaru asked, sort of pissed off.  
Haruhi tried to reason with everyone, "Guys, think about it. She paused before saying the word people,"  
"And your point is..." Kaoru spoke, making her turn to him.  
"It was as if she were trying to think of another word to use other than the word she was going to use originally, isn't that right, Haruhi?"  
Kyouya inquired, trying to peek outside, but the shades were pulled shut.  
"Exactly, so my guess, is that the people she's talking about aren't normal, and-"  
"If you dare say that Kagome needs help you are a fool with the rest of those baka* over there." I widened my eyes at the woman who suddenly appeared behind Haruhi. "I honestly don't understand you ningen," She muttered, closing her fan.

* * *

Cliffie! Sorry! I'm working on the third chapter as we speak!


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time**  
"Exactly, so my guess, is that the people she's talking about aren't normal, and-"  
"If you dare say that Kagome needs help you are a fool with the rest of those baka* over there." I widened my eyes at the woman who suddenly appeared behind Haruhi. "I honestly don't understand you ningen," She muttered, closing her fan.

* * *

**Now**  
*Mitsukuni POV*  
Takashi and I fell into a fighting stance. The lady yawned.  
"You can pull up your defenses, I'm a... friend of Kagome," She explained. "It would be useless for you to fight me anyway, ningen,"  
"Hold on," Hikaru started.  
"Why do you talk," Kaoru continued.  
"As if you aren't human yourself," They chorused, in perfect sync.  
"It would be useless to explain that to you," Kagura closed the windows and shades and covered the doors, blocking view of the outside.  
"Stay quiet, they'll hear you and come this way, which will only give Kagome more trouble," She whispered, peeking outside slightly.  
"What's going on?" I asked, trying to peek from behind her, causing her to close the shades again.  
"A fight, one you don't need to get involved in," She sneered, opening her fan, covering her face. Suddenly, the fan looked a lot more dangerous. I heard wails and cries of pain. I wanted to get out there to help Kagome.  
"It should be over soon, she's almost done disposing of them," Kagura smiled, looking nostalgic. "When she ever comes back, don't ever mention me," The woman warned, before rushing behind the counter, disappearing.  
"Wait a second... 'disposing'... as in killing!?" Tamaki started freaking out. "OUR NEW DAUGHTER'S A MURDERER!? MAMA~! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"Tamaki, there is no way she is a murderer, she hardly left for home other than for school," Kyouya explained, pushing up his glasses. I saw Haruhi peek outside, before covering her mouth, quietly shrieking from behind her hand.  
"H-how is that p-possible?!" She started shaking now, "H-huge... but how... those corpses...!" Hikaru was immediately at her side, followed by everyone else, all shocked at her words. Out of curiosity, I looked outside, eyes widening at Kagome, now covered in those things' blood. She was coming our way, looking exhausted.  
Entering the shop, she smiled.  
"Sorry, those people were difficult to deal with, they lead me to an allyway near here and I got covered in dark red paint," She explained. Haruhi and I definitely did not believe her.  
"Moving on, we better get-...!" She fell forward, hitting the ground.  
"Kagome!?" We all shouted, rushing over. She was so covered in blood it was hard to tell she had her own stab wound, on her abdomen.  
"G...gomen... Onegai, take me to my house, my mom will know what to do," She closed her eyes and passed out after that.

* * *

Everyone was worried throughout the ride there, and kept asking questions like 'is she breathing?' or 'How did she get something that bad?'. Three minutes passed, and we finally arrived at her home. Takashi carried her up the stairs, since he was tall and strong enough to carry her.  
"Goshin...boku," I heard her whisper, and turned my head to the tree near us, suddenly feeling at peace. Continuing on, we knocked on her door. Her mother answered.  
"Hello...Kagome? Hurry and bring her to her room. Hyaku(Hurry)!" Her mother practically commanded. And we did. Her room was more girly than what she showed herself to be. Her mother told us to get out, and we did. Now we are all in her living room, waiting for Kagome's mother to give us the signal that Kagome is alright.

* * *

**Meanwhile**  
*Unknown POV**  
I was minding my own business until I ran into some girl. "Gomen nasa-...!" I could easily hear her heart going 30 miles an hour. 'Is she one of those girls?' I inwardly groaned. I looked down at what she was wearing... What the hell?! Why the fuck is she wearing the guy's uniform?!  
"What was that?" I asked her, pretending I didn't quite hear her. I looked at what she looked like. Black hair, braided down to about mid-thigh, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked so familiar, but it felt like a memory so long ago that I can't place it.  
"Gomen nasai," She bowed again. Damn, she needs to hype down on the respectfulness."I thought you were someone else, but you don't have them," She spoke aloud, the whispered, "Dog ears...Inu..." She was speaking so low I almost couldn't hear her. I stiffened up at 'Dog ears' a bit. 'How does she know I have dog ears? Strange girl.' I nodded and continued on my way, looking to the little blonde behind her. "Gaki," I muttered, before moving on.  
I walked out of the school and into the limo, when I got a text from the reincarnated 'pervert'.

(_Italics-_ 'Pervert/ **Bold- **Unknown) (I'm not saying their names because I'm making it so obvious on who they are)  
_  
Dude, we need to meet up. Right_ now.  
**Why? What's so important that I need to miss an important** **appointment?**  
_It's not an important appointment to sit in your gigantic room and do almost nothing.  
_**Fine, what's this meeting even about and where're we meeting?  
**_It's about an old friend and we're meeting in the park near the ice cream shop.  
_**Got it, See ya there.**_  
See ya there._

* * *

After arriving, I exit the limo and head toward where the hentai and taijiya were sitting on the bench, worried looking expressions on their faces.  
"Oi! What's so important to keep me from relaxing!" I shouted, jogging over.  
"Well, you see, an old friend from five hundred years ago recognized me. I don't know how she did, but she did, and she's here, at this school," the girl explained, tapping her fingers nervously against the bench.  
"And she has what to do with me?" I asked, really annoyed.  
"Does the name 'Kagome' sound familiar?" spoke the hentai, as if trying to get me to remember something.  
'Kagome...' I thought, and pain immediately rushed inside my head. I held my head, waiting for the pain to stop. In my state, I see a girl in a modern junior high uniform, green miniskirt, white shirt. The girl herself had black hair... but I couldn't see her face. 'Inuyasha!' She seemed to call out, running towards me in a hurry, 'Inuyasha, where are you, baka?'  
_She called me an idiot! I'll show her._ 'Over here, wench,' I called, and she came rushing over. 'Yokatta(I'm so glad), You're okay, Inuyasha. That last battle with Kagura would've killed you!' She scolded, I tried to talk back, but I felt myself being pulled from the memory. 'Wait, WHO ARE YOU?!' I yelled as I was pulled from the memory.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" the Hentai called out, shaking me. I started walking home.  
"What's wrong?" Taijiya asked, a worried.  
"I just need to think, leave me alone!" I shouted before leaping off, heading home. I was just leaving the parkk when I smelled the scent of demons and blood.

* * *

Okay! That's a wrap! Gomen again! I've been having a hard time trying to figure how to continue both of my stories. I thank you, my loyal readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! I'm back with the story. I'm a HikaruxHaruhi. Shoot me. But I just see Tamaki with a girl who can deal with his ... childish behavior? I dont know, just get on with the story already! I'm tired of putting 'Unknown POV' so I'm putting their regular names.

* * *

*Inuyasha POV*  
At first I figured it was just Sesshoumaru dealing with some demons, until I recognized the scent as human blood. The scent was also vaguely familiar, as if it was one I ran into many years ago. _(God damn it, Inuyasha. It's you're freaking girlfriend!)_ Instincts kicked in, and I ran to the location. I hid safely in the trees when I saw a girl already fighting the youkai. 'Is she someone I know?' I wondered, looking at her. She had long ebony hair, which was braided messily and tossed over her shoulder, she had pale skin, and she was wearing Ouran's male- Hold on! Now I know how I know her! She's the strange wench who I ran into before I left school! She knows about youkai? Wonder if Sango and the pervert know her...

I turned my attention back to the wench, who was half soaked in blood, now walking toward the tree I was hiding in, and I stiffened. "Yo-you're Inuyasha Taisho, correct?" She inquired, taking a step closer to the tree. I crossed my arms defiantly.  
"What's it to you?" I sneered, and she looked a little hurt.  
"...You don't remember me?" Her voice was quivering, as if she may go into tears at some point.  
"How can I remember you if I've never met you?"  
"... I see, you don't remember 500 years ago..."  
"Are you a youkai?"  
"No, of course not,"  
"Then how come you know about me from 500 years ago?"  
"If you don't remember, I can't say,"  
"Tell me!"  
"No,"  
"Come on!"  
"No!"  
"Just tell me all ready!" I started to whine, ears lying flat against my skull. I look away for a second, annoyed.  
"I said N-" I hear a thud as I look back, seeing the groaning girl in pain.  
"You alright?" I asked, almost automatically.  
"Yes," She breathed out. I tried to help her but she shrugged me off. "I don't need your help, right now I need to go back to my friends. By the way, my name's Kagome," She walked away and my head started to hurt again. I went home, only thinking of the strange girl named Kagome.

* * *

*Kagome POV*

I woke up in my bedroom. I tried to recall what happened before I passed out. 'Oh right. Demons, then Inuyasha. Why doesn't he remember me?' I thought somberly.  
I walked downstairs and was trampled by Tamaki.  
"OH MY GOD! AREYOUOKAY? DIDANYTHINGHAPPENTOYOUMYSECO NDDAUGHTER?!" I punched him square in the gut.  
"What the fuck did you just say Ero-sempai?" I asked, but my mother hushed me.  
"Kagome, really, if I didn't know any better I would've said Inuyasha rubbed off of you," There was mostly silence in the room, confused looks were shared, and Okaa-san stopped what she was doing. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I should've known better than to bring him up," Confused looks were being shared by everyone except Okaa-san and I.  
"It's okay Okaa-san. Good news, he's here,"  
"Really? Where?" She asked, excited.  
"...Bad news, he doesn't remember me..." My mother hugged me, trying to comfort me.  
"Would someone like to tell us what is going on?"  
"Inuyasha was Kagome's... errr... boyfriend, until he disappeared last year, and..." I shook my head, knowing fully well that Glasses would already know who Inuyasha Taisho was.  
"Was this person by any chance, Inuyasha Taisho?"  
"...Yes," My mother answered for me.  
"Well, please tell the truth, because I know full well that you are lying, because Inuyasha Taisho has been in our school since last year, and is now a second year like Tamaki and I," Kyouya explained, and now everyone was giving me curious look... Well, Shit... I guess I am beginning to sound like Inuyasha.  
"Fine, I'll explain." I gave in. "But, I warn you, you won't believe what I say," I warned.  
"Try me, Kagome-chan," Haruhi muttered.  
"... Excuse me?"  
"I said, try me. I saw the large corpses out there in front of the shop, Now explain why they were out there!" Haruhi looked like she was freaking out. I set down my facade I held in front of everyone, emotions of sadness and pain returning to my face. My eyes held images of war and blood shed deep inside them. Everyone looked alarmed.  
"If you knew what walked around us, you'd know that what I did to them is what they do to us all the time." My voice grew darker, I felt tears appear at the corner of my eyes. I blinked them away, and began my story, not bothering to leave out any gruesome details. Most of the emotions ranged from disgusted, amused(Kyouya), horrified (Tamaki), and shocked.  
"Are you sure you didn't just hit your head?" Hikaru asked, disbelieving my story.  
"Ha, I only wish that I was dreaming," I sighed, feeling a somewhat familiar demonic presence heading toward the shrine. "I'll be right back," I notified them, about to head out the door.  
"Is it another one, Kagome?" My mother asked, and I nodded. "Ganbatte-kudasai, Kagome" My mother wished me good luck.  
"Matte, Gome-chan, I'm coming with you," Mitsukuni offered.  
"Not this time, Mitsu-kun, this is something I must do myself," I told him, before rushing off to find my bow. "Okaa-san, where are my arrows?" I ask her after I find my bow, slinging it around my shoulder, she hands them to me and I'm out the door.

I run past the Goshinboku and head down the stairs, heading to the presence. It was definitely a demon, but it was hard to pinpoint what type of demon it was. I kept running, heading toward it. I suddenly felt myself run into a wall.  
"Itai," I winced before hearing a very familiar, albeit slightly deeper, voice.  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean... Okaa-san!" The voice rang out.  
"Excuse M-Oof!" The wind was knocked out of me as the teenager pounced onto me, hugging me in a death grip. I looked down at the strange orange-haired teen. The guy looked up at me, happiness and excitement imbedded into his emerald eyes. The hair, the eyes... It clicked, now I knew who he was.

* * *

Cliffie! I'm so cruel T_T Sorry for updating so late. I was grounded. Thankyou everyone for your support for this story, it really makes me happy :D


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Sorry if I'm a little late. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

*Kagome's POV*  
"Shippou-chan!" I exclaimed, not believing it.  
"Okaa-san~!" He wailed, practically tackling me to the ground.  
"Hai, Hai," I murmured, soothing him. It seemed so funny how we're both teenagers but it seems like nothing changed.  
"Ne, Shippou-chan, would you like to visit the shrine?" I asked.  
"May I?" His eyes looked wide and hopeful, like when he was little..  
"Of course! But you have to call me Kagome instead of Okaa-san, okay? I have company," I told him, and he understood.  
"Hai, Kagome-chan," He nodded, and I led him into the house.

When we got inside, Haruhi asked, "So, did you get rid of... it yet?" she seemed uncomfortable, until...  
"Haru-chan!" Shippou-chan exclaimed, hugging her. Well, it appears Miroku rubbed off of him.  
"Sh-shippou-kun?" She clarified, shocked.  
He let go, giving a toothy grin. His fang slightly poked out over his bottom lip.  
"Yup, Kagome-chan bumped into me while I was trying to find the y-mmph!" I covered his mouth before he could finish, and I continued.  
"Yadama, or at least what he calls ammunition. Basicly just acorns and leaves, since he likes to do magic tricks,"  
Shippou moved my hand.  
"That was rude, Okaa-sa-!" He stopped,and looked guilty.  
"Wait, was he just about to call you, Okaa-san?" Kyouya asked, and Mitsukuni's eyes widened.  
"Gome-chan, you didn't tell us your friend was Shippou-chan," Mitsukuni grinned (look back to Chapter 2, that's what he's referring to)  
"I didn't know you knew him," I explained, turning over to Tamaki, who looked very confused.  
"What other rich students do you know?" He thought outwardly, so I ignored his question. Turning to Shippou, I said.  
"It's been so long, Shippou-chan. How is everyone?"  
"It has, Kagome-chan. Everyone's fine. Kouga married Ayame after you left. Sango-chan and Miroku we've been trying to get together again, but they're being stubborn as last time!" He complained, but was still happy.  
"Wait... they're here? How!?"  
"They... moved back here after moving to Kyoto, so their fine," He explained, giving me a tell-you-later look.  
"And... Inuyasha?" I asked, looking hopeful.  
"He's...fine, I guess. He's still the same asshole we all know and love," Shippou rolled his eyes, looking at me, smirking.  
"Shippou! Inuyasha rubbed off on you, didn't he?" I asked  
"Yup," He stated smugly. I sighed and sat down. Silence filled the room, and by the looks of everyone's faces, they were confused.  
"How do you know all of these people, Kagome?" Kaoru asked.  
"I told you, Inuyasha was my... boyfriend last year, and now, he doesn't remember me," I choked up a bit.  
"Kagome-chan! He doesn't do it because he wants to. Two hundred years back..." He stopped, realising his mistake as shock appeared on everyone's faces.  
"Uhhh... I meant-"He stuttered, trying to explain his slip-up.  
"It's okay, Shippou-chan, they know about youkai," I told him.  
"Shippou, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were parts of my past," I told them, this time they weren't as shocked.  
"Shippou," He pointed to himself as I explained,"is a kitsune youkai, but when I met him, he was little, with no parents to look after him, since they both died. So he started calling me Okaa-san, and I was okay with that, since I figured he needed some sort of guidance. But my 'guidance' didn't help at all, apparently," I gave Shippou a pointed look, who in return, grinned mischievously.  
"Are the others demons as well?" Hikaru asked, moving over to sit next to Kaoru.  
"No. Well, one of them is a hanyou. He's Inuyasha," I sighed, sad at the thought. He forgot all about me, is all that's running through my head.  
"It's not that! Okaa-san, Inuyasha doesn't not remember you because he wants to, but because Nara-!" My eyes widened, scared.  
"N-naraku's back?" I whispered, barely making a sound. He pouted, at which I would've giggled if it hadn't been for the fear shivering down my back. Nodding, he watched me worriedly as I sat down, to frightened to think.  
"Daijobu ka, Kagome-chan?" Tamaki asked, worried.  
"H-h-hai," I stuttered, still sitting down.  
"It would be best for everyone to go home now," I told them, emotion leaving into the back of my consciousness. Everyone looked at me worriedly, before heading to the door.  
"Gome-chan, don't worry, everything will be okay," Mitsukuni assured me as he left with Takashi.

I turned back to Shippou, "Naraku's back?"  
He looked guilty, looking like he shouldn't have told me. He nodded solemnly.  
"Is the Shikon no Tama back as well?" Shippou shook his head.  
"He's back because he wants to 'restore' the world to it's original state. He wants to bring Japan back into its state of the Feudal Era. Luckily, he doesn't know you're in this time, so he won't come to attack you anytime soon," Shippou informed me.  
"Good, but knowing my luck, it won't be long before he finds me," I sigh, not knowing what I should do.  
"Don't worry, I'll tell Sango and Miroku, and we'll keep that from happening," He assured me, before giving a small wave."Well, I gotta go. Mada, Okaa-san," And on that note, he left, leaving me to think about what to do.

* * *

*Shippou's POV*

I really feel bad

about telling Okaa-san about Naraku's return. Maybe I shouldn't have-  
"Oi, runt!" I heard Inuyasha call me from around the block, so I ran over to him.  
"What now, Inuyasha?" I grumbled, still wishing I was with Okaa-san right now.  
"Did you get the youkai yet?"  
"Oh, about that..." I started, trying to come up with a half-truth, meaning a truth that wouldn't involve Okaa-san's name.  
"You didn't kill it, did ya?" Inuyasha (sweatdrop) questioned, and I shook my head.  
"I passed by a shrine, and uh... the youki disappeared, I tried searching for it, but I couldn't find it," I explained, then pausing.  
"What shrine did you feel the youki disappear from,"  
"Higurashi shrine...!" I realised what happened when the youki disappeared after I ran into Okaa-san.

The youkai was hiding near the shrine!  
"O..kaa-san...!" I exclaimed, bad on my part because Inuyasha heard.  
"I thought your mother died years ago..." He said to me.  
"I'm not referring to her!" I ran off to Higurashi Shrine, when I heard a scream. I ran faster.  
"Oi! Who're you talking about then?"  
"Urusai, I gotta save her! The youkai was hiding in Higurashi Shrine!" I ran up the steps, to see Okaa-san being squeezed to death by that snake youkai. Normally, she would have taken it down by now, since she was trained by Sesshomaru, but the demon must have somehow masked its scent when it attacked. She was caught off guard.  
"Ship...pou-chan... Inu...Yasha.." She muttered before passing out.

* * *

Oh Geez! Kagome's in danger again! Will Inuyasha remember? What will happen next? See you next time!

Japanese words (Just in case anyone is unfamiliar with these words)  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Hai: Yes  
Yadama: Ammunition  
Youkai: Demon(s)  
Kitsune: Fox  
Hanyou: Half demon  
Daijobu ka?: Are you all right?  
Mada: See you (around, later, etc.)  
Youki: Demon aura


	6. Chapter 6

Kon'nichiwa, Minna! Gomen! I'm late again, but at least I have the story perfected, at least by my standards. Okay! On to the long-awaited story!

* * *

Chapter 6 *Kagome's POV*

I was a little sad after Shippou left. I missed him, and everyone else. I pondered a bit while relaxing in my room, when I felt a surge of youki spike up near the shrine. Running downstairs, I slip on my shoes and head out the door, on guard. By the time I got outside, though, the youki seemed to disappear.  
"Must've been my imagination," I muttered. I was tired, frightened, and confused. Tired, because of the lack of rest from trying to keep up my kekkai that prevented youkai from entering. Frightened, because Naraku is back. And confused, because I have no idea what to do about it.

I headed toward the Goshinboku, immediately feeling at peace. Walking up to it, and laid my hand on the scar that would never disappear. 'This is the place where Inuyasha and I had met. Where he and Kikyo parted.' I thought.

That thought made me sad. I missed Kikyo, despite her loving Inuyasha, and the fact she had tried to harm me a few times. She really was a good person, it was just Naraku's fault that she ended up like this. She probably never wanted to be brought back to life in the first place.  
(Oh, Kagome... Always so forgiving...-_-)  
My guard was down when the snake grabbed me. It used it's scaly tail to strangle me.  
"Let... me... go...or... else..." I attempted, struggling to breathe and get free of its grip.  
"Or elssse what? You're trapped. There'sss nothing you can do and there'sss no one here to come ressscue you," The snake hissed, gripping tighter and tighter.  
"I have... Friends who'll... Come and... Save me..." I attempted, but I knew he heard the sound of hope in my voice. 'Onegai, Shippou-chan, hurry and get Inuyasha... Tasukete'  
"What friendsss? You're demon friendsss? They won't be able to enter becaussse of the kekkai you created, miko," He pondered for a moment before continuing, "Better not take any chansssesss... Sssay hello to my friendly ssspikesss," He sneered. That was when I felt a stabbing pain spike through my arms, legs, and torso. He now had spike-like scales that protruded from the lower half of his body.  
I cried out, pain beginning to blur my eyesight. I almost believed no one was coming until I heard Shippou cry out.  
"Okaa-san!"  
"Ship...pou-chan... Inu... Yasha... Tasukete..." I pleaded, before everything faded to black...

* * *

*Inuyasha POV*

What the hell was the runt doing? I finally caught up to Shippou by the time I heard "...Inu...Yasha... Tasukete..." I looked over to see the girl I keep running into. This time, she was caught by some snake youkai, being strangled and stabbed. This made me angry, and I don't know why. I could feel my demon blood rising and pulsing quickly. 'What's going on with my demon blood?! I still have Tetsusaiga, so it shouldn't be doing this!'  
This time, though, was different. I was aware of my surroundings, I knew what was going on, I could control my thoughts, well mostly, but I couldn't control my body.  
'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome' Was most of what was running through my head.  
'Why does she seem so important to me?' I thought, and decided to pay attention to the outside world for a second.

I was glaring at the demon, as far as I could tell. Anger radiated from me, and I growled at the demon.  
"Let go," I seemed to say.  
"You're the friend shhhe wasss talking about? You're jussst a hanyou who can't control hisss youkai blood," The snake snickered. His eyes widened as I ran up quickly and tore him to shreds. He couldn't even blink before it happened. Putting his remains into the well. I seemed to head back to the girl, picking her up bridal style. I walked over to the tree.  
"Go...shin...boku," I sounded the words out. It seemed so familiar to me. I leaped up onto one of the branches of the tree, sitting down.  
"Inu...Yasha," I looked down at her, and she looked surprised, before smiling reassuringly. "Dai... jobu... Inu...Yasha... danger's...gone," She winced slightly as she raised her hand to my cheek, cupping it. I subconsciously leaned into it, holding her hand.  
"Kagome's safe," I muttered, before leaning in... What am I doing!?  
"Hai," She nodded, but widened her eyes as I came closer. Closer, Closer... and I kissed her.  
It was soft, gentle, and even. I felt myself being pulled back into control. I also felt her, after a few seconds, kiss back. We stayed that way until I was fully back into control, and I pulled away.

Memories began flashing in my head, but it wasn't painfully. They mostly showed her walking and travelling with us, the Shikon no Tama still in shards, and... I looked back at Kagome with a very confused look. She tilted her head, seeing I wasn't fully youkai anymore. "Do you... remember me now?" She winced again, still bleeding a bit. I thought for a moment about how I should reply.  
"Somewhat. How were you able to appear 500 years in the past?" I asked her. She avoided the question.  
"Can you... take me to... my room? I can... heal myself there..." She directed me. I complied and, I don't know how I knew where it was, took her to her bedroom. I set her down and she stumbled onto her bed. I was about to get up and leave when I felt a tug on my shirt. "Stay," She seemed to beg, and I did. Her grip loosened, and I heard her breaths become more stable. I looked behind me to see pink energy engulfing her body, healing all of the injuries while she was asleep. I stepped back and looked about her room, when I noticed a picture of everyone.

The damn wolf and his pack, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakaku. My ass of a brother, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, who seemed to have a hand imprint across his face, Sango, who was glaring at Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, who was on Kagome's shoulder, Kaede, and me. Everything looked different, though. Like it was 500 years ago. Kagome seemed to have a middle school uniform in this picture, and everyone was in their old clothes. 'How did she get everyone together like that?' I thought, tracing a clawed finger along the edge I sat back down by her bed, resting and heading into the world of memories.

* * *

With Ouran *Mitsukuni POV*

"I'm worried about Gome-chan and Shippou-chan," I said aloud, looking back in the direction we came from.  
"Daijobu, Hunny-sempai. I'm pretty sure Kagome-chan can handle herself," Haruhi reassured, seeming to be deep in thought.  
"She seemed worried about something, though," Hikaru thought aloud.  
"Definitely," Kaoru agreed.  
"The main question is, how is she able to do any of this?" Kaoru asked.  
"Indeed, heading back into the past, putting back together a mythed jewel, and stating she knows people of the wealth who barely remember her. Not to mention the fact that any information I find on her always leads to a dead end, even with my skills of computer authorization," Kyouya muttered, writing in his notebook.

I looked over to see Haruhi giving him a funny face. Knowing her she was probably thinking of something along the lines of 'Don't you mean hacking?'. She's so funny sometimes. My mind drifted back to Kagome. I was brooding until I felt slight pressure on my shoulder.  
"Takashi?" I guessed, looking up at my tall cousin.  
"Hn," He replied. He gave me a '"don't-worry-about-it" look. We've been with eachother so long I know what he wants to tell me by looking at his facial expressions.  
"Okay, I won't" I smiled, laughing. "Now how about we go get some ice cream, is that alright Takashi?" I gave a pleading look with wide eyes.  
"...Hn," He gave me the affirmative.  
"Yay~!" I exclaimed. "Okay, everyone! Let's go get ice cream!" I practically skipped along heading to the nearby pastry/ ice cream shop. Everyone agreed, following behind.

* * *

Okay~! A bit of Inu-Kag there and a cute scene between Hunni and Mori. I wanted to show the close relations between them as cousins, so no one get the wrong idea that I'm pairing them together. Until next time!

Japanese Vocab  
youki: demon energy/presence  
kekkai: barrier/ shield  
youkai: demon(s)  
Onegai: please  
Tasukete: Help me  
miko: preistess  
Hanyou: Half demon  
Hai: Yes  
Daijobu: Don't Worry/ It's alright


End file.
